


【罗莱】冰之舟

by Masamune1127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: 昨日种种，譬如昨日死；今日种种，譬如今日生。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	【罗莱】冰之舟

**Author's Note:**

> ·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线无意义），甚至可以当无CP向吃。  
> ·如果罗严塔尔没有反叛的IF。  
> ·充满奇怪操作，总之就是为了剧情。

罗严塔尔总会带着读物来探视，有时候是报纸，有时候是画册。书都是新书，很少数几册是旧的，硬壳封面边缘有磨损的痕迹。

“臣回了一趟祖宅。”罗严塔尔说：“为您拿了一些书回来，或许可以打发病中寂寞。”  
“多谢你。”莱因哈特靠在枕上：“请坐吧。”

皇帝病重后，一切不必要的会面都被推掉了，只剩下亲近的臣下与家人偶尔来访。皇后或许可以一直待着，但是她还要照料新生的婴儿，也留不了多久。床头放着一束鲜花，鲜红的玫瑰，在此时花朵的意义已经不再重要，花瓣的颜色就像是火焰，将皇帝苍白的面孔染上些血色。

“今天带来了什么？”莱因哈特问他。命运发生了拐点，那数个月的剧变，让罗严塔尔现在回想起来，也感到脊背发凉。好像星空平白无故地裂开一道缝隙，在缝隙之中，有着怪物的眼睛。罗严塔尔并不怕死，但……

“一本流行小说，还有一份今日的报纸。”

“请念……第四版给朕听吧。”这几句话似乎已经让皇帝感到疲倦了，胶原病毫无疑问地在将他慢慢融化成一个只剩下外骨骼的蝴蝶空壳。身体里的血肉，已经被蜘蛛食尽。他在罗严塔尔的声音里慢慢闭上眼睛，睫毛落在脸上，就像童话中黄金鸟的尾羽。他的手放在外面，苍白的，不能说干瘪，但却似乎没有血液在其中流动，皮肤，肌肉，骨骼，全都是一色的白，血管是空的。

第四版只是普通的经济新闻而已，罗严塔尔念着，最后一段话是总结：“皇帝陛下正与……”他看见后面的话，便停了下来，将报纸叠在一起，放到床头柜上。皇帝的病情不是秘密，但罗严塔尔并不相信打倒莱因哈特的会是疾病。每一份医学报告他都看过，莱因哈特的身体毫无疑问地一日比一日衰朽，血仿佛流空了，只剩下肉体与骨架。罗严塔尔的声音停了，莱因哈特睁开眼睛，慢慢地看了他一眼：“你怎么了？”  
罗严塔尔尚且没有找到能搪塞过去的理由，莱因哈特又说：“这是事实，卿也很清楚吧。”他像是吞下了什么无法咀嚼的东西，一团凝胶状的情感堵住了他的喉咙。皇帝承受着身体上的痛苦，但罗严塔尔却被情感凌迟着。莱因哈特的手轻飘飘地搁在外头，就像一片柔脆的雪花。

“你的孩子，过几天请米达麦亚的夫人带过来好吗？”莱因哈特说。  
“他很小，恐怕会打扰到您休……”话没有说完，罗严塔尔立刻意识到这是什么意思，皇帝脸上却浮起新雪似的笑意。他想说请不要这么说，却无法吐出一个字，只是与皇帝对坐着。过了不知多久，罗严塔尔感到有滚烫的液体滴在手背上，可他的面孔却仍然是平静的，只有泪水从眼眶里涌出，不多，仅仅是几滴而已，堪堪打湿了他的手。莱因哈特勉力伸手，示意罗严塔尔把手递过来。罗严塔尔握住那只苍白的手，触感像冰一样刺骨。他想起从前，他在家中四处走动，住宅很大，但人很小，就更显得空旷与寂寞。没有人跟着他，幼小的孩子走过家中摆放的一座女神像，她伸出手臂，手张着，罗严塔尔凝视良久，伸手握住了女神石像的手。  
以石料刻成的手，也没有莱因哈特此刻的手来的冷。握手，是要双方一同用力的，这是社交礼节，让双方都感受到来自对方的诚意，但莱因哈特的手显然没有用力，罗严塔尔低头看去，才发现皇帝的指甲与关节都泛白，甚至因为用力而微微颤抖起来——他已经拼尽全力，可罗严塔尔感觉不到。这种无法捉住某物的惶惑让他只得更用力地握住莱因哈特的手，这样的力度应该是很痛的，但莱因哈特好像不觉得，脸上仍保持着让罗严塔尔看一眼便如坠深渊的，稀薄的笑容。

“朕想下楼去。”莱因哈特梦呓似的说。  
“恐怕是不行的。”罗严塔尔回答。谁敢冒这样大的风险，带着病重的皇帝离开病房？即使是皇后也没有这个权力。莱因哈特知道这是强人所难，却还是说了出来。与其说是要求，不如说只是在分享脑中的一个念头。  
“那站到窗边去呢？”莱因哈特又说。  
罗严塔尔如果再拒绝一次皇帝，自己就要先他一步崩裂而死了：“当然，如果不开窗的话。”他扶着莱因哈特下床，一同走到窗边。此时正是薄暮笼罩的傍晚，余晖盖在苍翠的树木冠顶，莱因哈特的脸被夕阳涂上温柔的暖光，似乎有了些血色。

“你有读过这样一个故事吗？”莱因哈特说：“传说在古堡里藏着价值连城的宝物，寻宝者跟随着指引登上塔楼，从最高处向下俯瞰，看见了美不胜收的风景，原来宝物就是此刻的所见。”  
“我想了很多很多。”莱因哈特说，声音低下去，就像梦一样轻柔：“以前的日子就像潮水一样在我的脑海里奔涌。”  
“以后还会有很长的日子的，您或许会嫌无聊也说不定。”罗严塔尔急急地打断他，似乎皇帝再说下去，他就无法承受话语的重量：“您的孩子已经出生了。”罗严塔尔用自己一生都未得到过的亲情做武器，试图将皇帝留下：“难道您就不想与您的妻儿在一起吗？”这样的话没有用吧！连自己都觉得笨拙，但罗严塔尔已黔驴技穷。

皇帝仍看着窗外，连一丝动摇也没有。过了良久，他长长地叹了一口气：“多美的傍晚！”莱因哈特说：“请你好好活下去吧，为了这样的夕阳。”


End file.
